world_of_eafandomcom-20200215-history
Bloodsong Orcs
Racial Abilities Natural Rage: Capable of Raging as per the Barbarian class feature a number of times a day equal to ½ their Constitution modifier, Minimum 1 Sanguine Healing: Capable of healing once a day through ingesting blood(At least One ML per d6 of healing, all from the same source, regardless of race, gain 1d6 points of health for every 2 HD the creature drained possesses.) Bloodsong Alternate Racials: * Blood Rapture: When using your blood drinking racial, you gain a temporary +2 to the highest ability score the blood's owner possessed, lasting (One hour per 4 HD of the blood's owner, can only have one bonus activate a time.) Replaces Natural Rage. Feared and distrusted almost as much as the Shadowstalkers, the Bloodsongs are raving, frothing madmen, and are capable of drinking the blood of their enemies for sustenance, and healing. Some, however, become so obsessed with the warm blood of a fresh kill that they forget how to utilize their burning rage...instead, they become able to gain power from the blood they ingest, for a limited time. * Rage Eternal: Ignore all ability score penalties while raging, even from age(With the exception of Ability Drain); Replaces Sanguine Healing Some Bloodsong orcs embrace the white-hot rage that burns within them like a furnace, and forgo their sanguine healing abilities for a mystical, almost supernatural age which burns as hot as the day it was born, allowing even the most ancient of Bloodsong orcs to experienced the joys of cutting a foe in twain. Bloodsong Racial Feats: * Sanguine Bloodseer: Prerequisites: Bloodsong Orc, 'Sanguine Healing' racial trait, Character level 4th Effects: 3/day, may cast the Spell "Blood Biography" as a caster with level equal to your HD on any blood you ingest and heal from due to 'Sanguine Healing'. ''' ''' Some Bloodsong Orcs are capable of reading the entire history and legacy of those whose blood they ingest…capable of seeing into their past, finding their name, occupation, and personal information, they have a spiritual place in their tribe, the very spiritual nature of the place great faith in their tellings. * Sanguine Surgeon: Prerequisites: Bloodsong Orc Effects: Gain Heal as a class skill, gain a racial +5 to all heal checks, and you may automatically stabilize or destabilize(cause a being to begin bleeding out again) all beings within 60ft of you that are unconscious and/or dying(Below or at 0HP) if you wish. Special: Any creature within 30ft of you is incapable of taking bleed damage. Any bleed effects on them are delayed until they leave, do not count as being active for the rounds they are near you, and cannot be shut or healed while they remain near you. ''' ''' Though incomparably rare, these Bloodsong have such an innate mastery over blood that they seem to unlock the secrets of it during their lives, their mere presences staunching blood flow and preventing bleeding and death, their hands and touches ones of healing and health…though, they are capable of restarting bleeding in those dying near them. They frequently become the doctors, shamans, and witch doctors of their people, their practiced hands ones that are surprisingly capable of saving the lives of those they come across. These orcs channel their lust for blood into a different avenue, one of healing and medicine, satisfied with their work staunching the flow of blood, keeping it inside their friends and fighters so they may return to the glorious fights once more…after all, no warrior is useful if he is dead.